Forever Love
by AlicePokerFaceCullen
Summary: Alice and Jasper's life before they meet. Alice happens to be a bad girl and Jasper is an angel. It's the perfect love stpry between two diffrent worlds
1. My Story

"Mary! Mary Alice Brandon where are you!" I look up at my mother calling my name. Although i had wanted to be alone i couldnt have every wish.

"Yes mother?" I say rather moody. "Now don't use that tone with me young lady, I need to you to go get me some water for your father before he is set off to the army!" I sigh and grab the pale from my mother's hand. Before she can yell at me i quickly turn and run off.

Everyone in town knows me. Mary Alice Brandon. I preferd to be called Alice but that seems to never happen. I also beg my mother to let me cut my hair shoulder length short but for now, its long and straight like any other girl in the time of 1889. My little sister Cynthia was the center of attention though.

I countinued to walk towards the water pump. As it comes into view i stop and sigh. Suddenly two amrs wrap around me. "Vincent! What are you doing!" i shreek. Vincent is my current boy friend. My mother never enjoyed ME having a boyfriend but of course Cynthia is allowed because she is the angel child.

"Im holding you in my arms as any other boyfriend will do" He says and gives me a goofy smile. "Any other boyfriend wouldn't dare give me a heart attack!" i protest. "Now Now Mary. I didn't scare you that bad." he smiles. "So anyway, what are you doing?" i escape his grasp. "Going to fill this pail up with water before mother yells at me" I begin walking towards the pump again. Vincent at my heels. "Allow me Madam" He takes the pail form my hands and runs to the pump filling the bucket all the way and coming back down to me. "Thank you good sir" i tease as we walk back to my house. "So Mary-" i sigh and cut him off. "Alice! I've told you Vincent! Call me Alice" He rolls his eyes. "Alice... Wanna sneak out tonight?" I look down. "I've told you. Mother will murder me." Vincent smiles and kisses my neck. "Alice you need to live. Your 16! Pleaseeeee. For me?" I think for a moment, and kiss him softly "Alright" We smile at each other and walk back to my house.

It wasn't hard to sneak away from my family and meet up with Vincent. He took me to an abonded cottage. "Alone at last" he smiles and kisses my neck. I give a soft moan. "Your my gal and don't you forget that." I nod and brign his face to mine kissing him softly at first, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me back.

*time passes* everything was going well until- "You two!" We look up, Vincent shirtless and about to pull my top off. "This is private property!" A cop yells. "Later Babe!" Vincent grabs his shirt and runs past the cops. "Again Mary. Your mother will not enjoy this" Without even trying to escape i stand upa nd put my hands behind my back, the feeling of cold metal cuffs around my wrists. I was used to it. Im nto saying its a good thing but im used to it.

* * *

><p>My mother was crying hysteric. I hug her "Mom don't worry. I may be the youngest in the civil war army but I will be fine" My father pats me on the back. "We'll miss you Jasper" I turn around and set off to the place where i shall meet the other at the army<p>

once i arrived there one of the troop members walks up to me. "State your name son" He looks down at me. "Jasper Hale Sir." I say with no expression. The man smiles. "James Brandon. Nice to meet you." I smile and shake his hand. "So sir" He cuts me off. "James." I nod. "James, do you have a family." He sighs. "Yes. Sarah Brandon, my wife. Cynthia Brandon my youngest daughter, and finally, Mary Brandon. My oldest daughter." I smile. "Thats Very nice Sir." James nods. "What about you son." I think for a moment. "I am an only child. My closest friend is my cousin. Rosalie Hale. My mother is lisa Hale, my father Connor Hale" James looks around. "Very nice. We will be settign off soon. You look like a strong fella. Can you ride a horse?" I grin at the thought. "Why of course i can Sir." "Then you will be a look out for my group. Come Jasper. We walk off.

I look around. everywhere i saw were either guns, horses, guys, guys with guns, guys with horses, or guys with horses carrying a gun. "I can't wait. I get to serve my country." James smiles as he hears me. "So do you have any girl?" I sigh and look down. "No sir." He starts to harness a brown mare. "To bad. You seem, like a nice kid. Would be a better boyfriend then Mary's boy, Vincent" I smile. "Thank you sir." A gun shot goes off. "HURRY UP TROOPS. WE LEAVE AT NIGHT FALL" someone calls out. "Do you have everyhting you need Jasper?" I get up onto the horse. "Yes i do sir." He smiles. "Take a few practice runs then come back here" I nod and tip my western hat to him before bringing the mare into a trot. then into a run once im out of sight.

**_Alice's father James Has met Jasper Hale. They seem to be off at a good start. But Alice is off to jail... third time this month. So far she seems like a bad girl. Will things be better for her? find out in the next chapter._**


	2. Hard Life

"Mary. This is the third time this month. You must stop!" Officer James says sternly. He looked tense, pale, wearing sunglasses, as always. "Blame Vincent this time" i mutter. "We never catch him. And yet for you, there's no point of even giving you a fine. I do not understand how you escape all these times. "Its easy." As we continue to talk i pull out a bobby pin from the back of my pants pocket and begin to work on the first lock. "I think it's a gift" i say and head a click. "So James... why are you always so tense?" He sighs. "It's none of your-" *click* the cuffs drop to the floor. "I give up! you may go Mary" I smile "thank you officer James." i quickly run out the door and someone grabs my hand pulling me into an ally way. "So he let ya out or did you escape?" I couldn't see the face but i knew the voice. Vincent was listening to everything. "Escaped." i make out a smile in the dim light. "Now i must go before mother wakes up" i pull away from him and run off.

I quietly snuck back into my room. "Alice?" I looked up. Only Cynthia would call me that. "What were you doing?" she asks rather nicely. "I was with Vincent" i say in a whisper. "Well You missed father leaveing to the war. We got a letter from him. He says he met someone called Jasper Hale. He seems to be making friends quick" I lay down in my bed. "That's good." Cynthia nods. "and father is leading a patrol group right about now. He says Jasper knows how to ride a horse." I snicker. "Very impressive. But our dog molly could even ride a horse." My sister sighs. "Yes but where he is from no one knows how to ride a horse." I rolled my eyes clearly not intrested in htis conversation. "Yeah whatever now can i please get some sleep!" Cynthia scoffs and leaves. I close my eyes and in seconds i falls asleep.

I woke up with a gun shot and my mother screaming. I quickly ran down the stairs. The first thing i saw was officer James threatening my mom. "There she is!" a few other cops quickly cuff me twice and knock me out. I heard some muffled talk but then i was completly out of it.

* * *

><p>I quickly slowed the brown mare in front of Rick. "Is the troop ready Sir?" Rick nods. "I want you to lead it with me. Half our troop will be on horses. We leave in an hour" I nod and get off the mare, putting her in her stable and Go pick out a gun.<p>

"Ready troop?" Rick yells out as he climbs onto his horse. "SIR YES SIR" They call out in sync. Rick leads them out from camp. I look around, smelling the fresh air, the gentle rocking of the mare i was riding on was calming. "Is that hat to tight on you son?" I look up and realize i was smiling. "It fits just mighty fine sir" I nod at him. "So sir what are we looking for?" Rick sighs and looks around. "Anything not normal. Smoke in the distance. Gun shots, tracks, any troopers, but also innocent people. Help them get out of the area." I nod and tip my hat low so it shields my eyes from the sun. "Yes sir"

For hours we rode on the horses. Those who did not ride a horse and walked, swithced every so often with someone on a horse so no one gets tired of walking. "Alright troop, we camp out for the night right here" Rick says as he pulls his horse to a stop and jumps off. "Jasper, I want you to go look around the area, by the beach south west of here. See if any enemys are here, or regular people. If regular people are there bring them back" I nod "Yes Sir" I brought the mare to a trot and soon reached the area. I was about to turn back to the camp sight but i saw three women. I jumped off my horse. "Are yall lost?" I ask poiletly. "State your name solider." A black haird girl says. "Jasper Hale ma'am." She looks at the other two. "You better do it Maria" one whispers into the girls ear. "Once i start i can never stop" Maria nods. "I hope you survive this. You may be a great help to us." She walks over to me and sinks her fangs into my neck. I scream out and The mare runs off as the other two girls hiss at it. Everything went black then. I was completly out of it.


	3. Waking Up

I awoke with terrible pain. Every cell in my body was burning horribly. I hated how it felt and wanted it to stop so bad. I screamed at such a high pitch i didn't even know i could do that. "Shut up Alice!" I reconized the voice. James... what's going on. i didnt open my mouth. or my eyes, just incase i screamed again. "Don't worry" the voice continued on. "You may eb a vampire but hey, i gave ya what ya wanted. A hair cut. Style. But now you need blood." i soon calmed down and sat up looking around shaking violently. "M... my throat burns!" i shreek out. "I know" James crouches down next to me. "Ive got you a human. She is knocked out. Hurry" I didn't even care any more. i just pounced at her making a mess of myself as i hungerliy drank her blood. "Good Alice good" I hiss eager for more. "Come. I'll teach you how to hunt." He takes off running. But as i watched him go, running normally to humans was the same as vampires. But vampires go at 0 to 200 in seconds. And we are stronger then normal. i quickly blurred after James.

I had drank about 15 people dry. My throat no longer burned. I was glad for that. James was teaching me things i needed to learn. Along of discovering a power i had within days. I kinda just zoned out and saw a vision of houses catching on fire. At the end of the day, it happened. James was very protective of me now. He enjoyed my company and i had started to take a liking to him. He was very sweet but also just trying to do his job of making money and trying to be human. He gave me anything i wanted. I had short hair now. Some days i had it spiked out, other days it is pin straight. I was also stylish. Vey stylish.

"Well Alice, Are you ready?" I look up from reading a newspaper. "Hmm?" He smiles. "We are going to Mississippi." I smile now. "Seems fun. We leave now?" He grabs his hat. "Well of course ma'am" He blurs off with me at his heels.

I have always loved to run. The feeling of the wind in your hair was terrific. And it is just instinct to doge branches coming your way in the woods. "Isn't mississippi close to the civil war or something." I called out jumping across a river. "Yeah. Any problems?" I shook my head. "Nope i was just wondering if we can get in on the action!" I hear him sigh from ahead. "i don't think so" I roll my eyes n grunt. "Fine then"

It took a couple of days and a good 100 people dead to get to mississippi. though it was worth it. we ran into at least some soliders. It didn't matter who's side they were on. I just did what i was created for.

* * *

><p>"Get up Jasper Whitlock" I heard Maria saying my middle name. I grunted at sat up instantly feeling my throat on fire. "Whats goin' on!" I yelled at her. "What did ya do to me!" She smiles. "Calm down. We'll get you something to eat." she walked off with one of her friends. I examined my hands. I wasn't breatheing or blinking. I was dead pale. "What did you do to me!" i screamed. "Shhhhh." the brown haired girl said with a giggle. "Maria changed you into a vampire" She smiles big. I somehow felt how she felt and smiled slightly. "But why?" i asked calmly. "We need an army. You must not kill but bite into humans who look strong enough for an army. I must say, Maria has a liking to you." I knew i was going to blush so i looked away. But i didn't feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "im not saying she isn't pretty. She looks fine" I say nicely. suddenly a scream is heard along with a grunt. I looked up and smelt something so delicious. "Here you go jazzy" 5 dead bodies were tossed at me by Maria's other friend. i instantly sank my teeth into them drinking the blood eager to make the burning stop.<p>

I searched around town. lurring in moostly males to change but sometimes females. I had brought them to the training spot for Maria and had done everything she said. I know that i loved Maria and that she loved me. I was lost in thoughts until a bigger male named Tom yelled at me. "Jasper! ya ok?" I snapped out of it. "Never, worry about me." i snap. "Worry about yourselves and try not to get killed! Get over here Tom" He steps up from the line. "Come at me" He nods and blurs at me i grab his leg and flip him easily. "You need faster reflexs" He grunts and gets up. "I want everyone to pair up. Fight. but DON'T kill or else ill kill you." Everyone just stares at me. I snarl and they all paired up. Maria creeps up behind me and holds my hand. I smiled turned around and kissed her. "Thnak you for doing this Jasper" She smiles. "It means a lot" this time i smiled. "I love you" she said in a whisper.


	4. It's what we are created to do

**Hey guys i realized i never said this. I OWN NO TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BOUGHT FOR ANYONE WHO DOES NOT HAVE A TWILIGHT NAME. Ummm i love that i have more views on this then my other story lol. I would apprciate reviews, more reviews or actually for now, reviews in general, means i'll write more stories. Please also add me to you r fav author or fav story list. TY message me or anything if you have any questions ideas or anything. BTW Officer James or James, Is James the tracker. I was not sure if that confused anyone. I will also have a question at the end of each chapter. so, i hope you answer that in your reviews. I am also changing the style of how i write.**

**Love and Care,**

**Twilightlova146**

Chapter 4, It's what we are created to do

James has taught me everything i know. That we sparkle in the sunlight and don't turn to ash. We can live in water. How to hunt. I learned that you remember nothing of your life. The only thing you remember is when you were changed. Fight, though i was better at defending because i saw what move he will make. But he also taught me how to love... He is deffinately coming onto me. As in the flirting is on. It actually didnt make me unconfrotable. I enjoyed his flirting, It's flattering and rather... dare i say it... sexy. Anything he said would have made be blush a deep scarlet red if i were human.

"Heyy Alice" my thoughts we broken from his voice creeping up behind me and wraping his arms around me from behind.

"Heyy James." He smiles. "Whatchya doing?" I turn my head to the side and kiss his cheek.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you." He smiles and turns me around so I face him. "I was wondering..." He begins. "Will-" i don't hear the rest of what he says. I blanked out having a vision.

_**The vision**_

I didn't know where i was... I looked like i was in a town or something. There was a restraunt in front of me.

I saw that, the vision me was waiting for someone. But the vision fast forward. A week's worth of day's and night's had passed before my eyes.

The vision Alice the walked in the restraunt so i peerd n through the window. I saw that she sat down and ordered nothing. Just kept waiting.

But then a Tall Blonde Man about my age walked inside. He stopped at the entrance of the Restraunt once he was inside.

The vision me looked up as he walked in and a soft smile spread across her face. They handsome blonde walked over to Alice.

She held out her hand and he took it without saying anything.

**_End vision_**

**_"_**What?" i look at James.

"Do you wanna be mates?" I hesatait. The handsome blonde. Who was he. Why couldn't i get him out of my head.

"Give me time..." i mumble. He nods and begins kissing my neck. I lean my head to the side so he has more axcess but all i could think about was the Handome Blonde. My visions always came true, and that excited me. I was very eager to meet this man.

* * *

><p>"I love you too Maria" I began kissing her neck and she moaned softly. She watches one of the smaller kids as they army trains. He was small and had black hair. "He is weak" she whispers to me. "tonight, i want you to kill him" The last two words rung though my head. Kill him. I hated that the most. sure i'd do anything for Maria but i was a nice guy, and i felt the pain and fear he feels. It's horrible. There was a scream from a girl, which broke my thought but then the sound of a body shattering filled the air. Still holding Maria i snarled loudly. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KILLING EACH OTHER. WE WILL ALL DIE IF YOU DON'T LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE!" I blur to the boy who killed the girl and grab him by the neck squeezeing hard until cracks show on his face. "IS THAT CLEAR?" He nods and i let go of him. I stormed off and Maria left to be with her friends.<p>

That night i met up with the boy Maria was talking about. He was staring out the window at the moon. I walked over beside him and put my arm over his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled, as if he respected me, like i was his hero. I looked away as in one swift move I got his head in a lock and snapped it off his body. My emotion went from sad to pain and fear to nothing. I let go of him and set the body on fire with a sigh. I didn't care how much i loved Maria. I needed to escape. Find someone i will actually love...

**I have been busy lately so i may not write as much as i have been. I hope you guys like whats going on with Alice falling for James but seeing Jasper in her vision, she knew he was the one. Jasper thinks he loves Maria but he can not deal with her army anymore. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Question for this chapter-**

**Have you ever been torn between two people you love? What did you do?**

**I am also going to write some of my favorite quotes from Twilight series and quotes in general at the end of this chapter.**

**"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her" Alice New Moon**


	5. Stuck

**_Now now. We can't have Alice and Jasper escape so easily. That would be no fun. I apologize for my last chapter being short and if this chapter is short too. I'm having a bit of writers block. Please, reviews would be nice. And if you have any ideas too. Twilightlova146_**

Stuck

I was laying down on the couch bored as Hell. I didn't tell James my vision so his eyes are sticking to my like glue. If i went hunting he followed me. If i took a walk, he was there at my side. I suppose that he is waiting for my answer to him. "James, is there a restraunt around here called Uncharted?" He looks up from the Tv. "Yeah Why?" I sigh "Can you tell me where it is?" He studies my face to see if i was kidding. "Go to Swan Road, then make a right onto Hale street, and keep going strait to Black Boulavard, then make a right onto Cullen Road and your there" I nod. "Thanks." I get up. "Im going hunting. Want To come with me?"He shakes his head. That's a first. "Alright."

i blur off into town and begin walking onto Swan road. As i made my way towards Hale street i started wondering if that handsome man doesn't come. I was just making sure how to get to the Uncharted restraunt. Tomorrow is when I will begin looking for him. I realized that the town was also empty. Barely anyone was here. I got to Black Boulavard. I stopped as the rstraunt came into view. I walked a bit faster until i reached there. If i forgot how to get here i could easily follow my trail. It wasn't supposed to rain for the next week anyway. Satisfied i slowly walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>I couldn't just leave Maria. She would shatter me. I had thoughts bouncing around in my head since yesterday. All the newborns looked up at me waiting for my orders. "We are working on defense tonight." I looked at each kid until my eyes settled on a Blonde Female. "Katie. Come here" She nods and steps forward. "Now, When i come at you, Don't fight. Defend" She nods again and i blur at her raising a fist about to knock her head off. She pushes my arm away. I saw that she was tempted to fight back. I swung another punch and she ducked grabbing my arm and pushing me down to the ground. I grabbed her leg pulling her down to the ground with me. "Very Good Katie" We get up. "Now. Same partners as yesterday. One will be the attacker, the other the defender. Go"<p>

I sat down as i watched everyone. Maria comes by my side. "They are doing well thanks to you" I force a smile. "Thank you ma'am." She wraps her arms around my neck looking into my eyes. "Maria..." I began. She tilts her head. "I was thinking..." Her face brightens up. I suspected she thought we would be mates. "If i could have more freedom..." Her smile and the gleam in her eyes fade. "What do you mean?" I sigh. "Well, Im with the army 24/7. I need time for myself. so i was thinking if i could have more free time. Roam around and hunt..." She thinks for a minute. "Sure... but Will you spend some of that time on me?" I smile "Of course." She nods. "Then you may have some free time. But do not take advantage." I nod. "thank you Maria"

**Another one of my fave quotes-**

**"I have never seen anyone so prone to life threatening idiocy!" Alice New Moon.**

Hey guys i've been really busy. So my chapters will be slow. I hope you tell others about my story.

Question of the chapter-

Where you live, do you have any street named after a famous person?

I have Stewart Ave. lol Krsiten Stewart!


	6. The first day

**I must warn you i was Listening To Muse Uprising so im in a "Battle mood." Also. NUMBERS ARE DROPPING. I DONT LIKE IT! IF YA LOVE ME TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS STORY.**

_Day one_

**Alice's POV**

I was quiet annoyed since i had not yet given James an answer. He kept asking me if i had an answer.

"Give me a week" I finally said.

He nodded and walked off. He finally trusted me to be alone and everything. So i blured off to Upcharted and sat at the bus stop bench in front of it. I was so eager to meet this boy. I don't even know his name. I must have been on that bench for hours because the resteraunt owner had went outside and asked me if i were ok. I nodded and told him i was looking for someone. He shrugged and walked back inside.

I figured that i was here long enough and that The handsome blonde was not going to come for a while. I got up and slowly made my way back to Jame's house, on the way apotting a hoodie shop. Although hoodies were not my style i found one that was basically screaming my name.

"ALICE! ALICEEEEEE" wait... it was screaming my name? my dear god i have lost it. Two arms wrap around me.

"Oh my god you ran away! Everyone at home thinks you are dead!" Wait... I knew that voice. I spun around and stared at my 'stalker'.

"Vincent..." is all i could say. "Why-" He cuts me off.

"I missed ya!" He smiles.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Why did you leave" He goes to put an arm around me and i doge.

"Vincent you can't tell anyone i'm alive. We can't be together. If you tell i will have to murder you." He stares at me wide eyed. I shake my head and bring out the devil in me. "You better beat it now!" I snap

He frowns. "But why"

I snarled and pushed him down to the ground, thankfully no one was looking. "Why?" i hissed "Because I'm your worst nightmare"

He snickers. "Yeahhhh you do that"

I give a devil smile. "You asked for it. Tonight. Meet in the ally across the street" He grins and gets up walking off. I turned and went into the hoodie store and come outside a few mintues later now wearing a black hoodie with devil horns on top _**(AN: I recomend you get one. I have the hoodie. E-bay. Avril Lavigne devil hoodie)**_ and started home.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"AGAIN!" i screamed as Katie and Rick blur at me about to gang up on me. I grabbed Rick's neck and flip him onto the ground and backflip dogeing Katie's death grip and lundgeing at her. She easily doges and bites down onto my arm leaveing a nasty mark as well as Rick who bit my leg.

"You pathetic pieces of crap are as weak as a baby!" i snarled.

That really did it. Katie lundges at me bringing me to the ground. It was a battle of who will win. Recently Bobby had got me pissed so i was ready to fight and not afraid to kill. I pinned her to the ground in a swift movement that shattered her chest. She got up and surrendered. Rick was the last of my army standing. The rest gave up on me. He stood and smiled evily. "Don't hold back" I say and nod as a gesture for him to come at me. As he did so i knelt down and grabbed his right leg shattering it in my hands. He screams and quickly licks the end of his leg that i broke off and reconnected it to the rest of him.

"I am as strong as the army you will be fighting. You all need practice. NOW GO" some flinched at my words. They split into two groups and began fighting as if they were both enemy armies. I nodded satisfied and blured off for some free time. I continued to run out of the clearing into the forest. Out of the forest into town. I needed some alone time. I made a sharp turn into an ally across from a hoodie store and sat down on the floor. In the distance some girl pushes a boy down. I didn't pay attention to either of their faces or anything. i just cleared my mind and let my body relax.

The nice feeling of no newborns yelling or ripping each other apart was calming. At least until i open my eyes to see Katie looking at me.

"Are you ok Jasper?" she looks at me

"Yeah..." i sigh. "What about your shattered chest?"

She looks down at her chest. "Healed already"

i nod. "Good." she nods back and looks at me, studying my face.

"You don't seem ok..." she finally says.

I shake my head. "I don't love Maria. I want to escape training the army of hers... but it will break her heart and she may come after me." Katie thinks for a second.

"I got it!" she says excitedly. I look at her blankly. "There is no reason for Maria to be making an army. She made you kill us just for us to be killed a second time in war. Kill her. Kill both her friends. And during training, Ill help you kill the army. As long as i get to live"

I think it through for a few minutes. "Then we need lighters." She grins and stands up. "c'mon" she puts out a hand to help me up. I take her hand and she pulls me up. For a second we just stared into each others eyes. I realized that Katie was actually pretty. She was right that she had no right to die for no apparent reason. I knew Katie was one that i could trust.

"I need to tell you something." she say in a whisper.

"What is it" I can't help but continue staring at her.

"I think i have a power..."

"Really?" I smile

"Yeah... but it's weird... I can make any vampire a human for as long as they want..."

That caught me off guard.

**Haha didn't expect that did ya. I have this wholllleee thing planed out. ; ) Im sure thouse who are following my stories are gonna like this. **

**quote of the chapter:**

**"How strongly opposed are you to the grand theft auto" Alice New Moon**

**Question of the chapter. **

**If you could have any power you wanted. What would it be. (ONLY ONE)**

**I, and not just because i loooovvvveee alice, would prefer Seeing the future.**

**Sneak peek of the next chapter-**

_"We'll stay throught this together. You could travel with me. Just us. And if we meet any friends on the way, we can bring them with us"_

_She nods. _

_"Now. We need to kill about 20 vampires in all. We better feed to be ready. We will need at least 4 of the strongest vampires in the army to join us. Then, we turn on them."_

**I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell others about my stories!**


	7. Day two

**Alice's POV**

"You look nice" James says as i enter the house wearing my new hoodie.

"Thanks" i force a smile.

"did you find what you were looking for?" his eyes stay on me.

"No. I think it may take a few days. Maybe even a week" i mutter and sit next to him.

"Well don't stop trying" he wraps his arm around me

"Yeah..." i mumble and rest my head on his shoulder. I don't know how i can leave James. He has been so nice and i know that once I leave he will want revenge. I sighed and closed my eyes relaxing knowing that this is going to be a hard week.

Once 'later' hit i went into town and into th ally way finding Vincent there. "Heyy Vincent" He smiles. "Hey Alice" I forced a smile. My throat burned. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "So what did you want?" He asks.

"You" I say quietly. He took it the wrong way. "Damn if thats what you want."

"Not you as in you. You as in... your blood" He frowns and takes a step back but i'm already at his side biting down on his neck, clamping a hand over his mout so his screams are muffled. I was drinking his blood eagerly. It soothed the burning in my throat. Once there was nothing left of him i got rid of the body and took a walk.

**(AN: i will barely been doing Alice's POV becuase all she is doing is waiting for Jasper)**

**Jasper's POV**

"How could that be" i mumble looking at her.

Katie sighs before answering. "I don't know honestly."

I nod. "We have work to do. Let's go buy the lighters" She nods in agreement and we walk to a drug store buying 20 lighters. Then we walked back to the army. We were both tense.

"You know the plan right?" I ask Katie as we reach the clearing.

She nods. "Ask Jessica, Maria's friend, to help us keep the army under control. lure her into the forest and" she puts her pointer finger to her throat sliding it across while making a sliceing noise. I nodded approvingly. She smiles and blurs after Jessica as i blur into the forest climbing onto one of the trees. I saw in the distance as Katie explained to Jessica that we needed her. They both nodded and headed my way. As soon as they reached the forest and Jessica was under me I jumped onto her, Katie joining me as we ripped her apart piece by piece. We stepped back looking at our work. "The finishing touch" i mumble and open the little lighter, a flame appearing. I toss it onto the ripped up Jessica.

"Nice work" I told katie as we walked into the relaxing area of the clearing. "You too Jasper" We looked at each other and smile. I think for a moment.

"Katie, When this whole plan is over... You and me, we run away. Together we find a place to stay. A few friends to join us. If we ever get a boyfriend or girlfriend" She smiles. "I'm in." We smile.

"We have 19 vampires left to kill then it's off we go."

**Could Jasper have a thing for Katie? I apologize for the chapters being short.**

**Quote- "Speak of the devil and the devil appears" idk where i got this one lol.**

**I'm having fun writing Forever love and it had over 300 hits within 5 days. Not bad. But now that it is a new month, you guys seem to favor Twilight Romance, Which i have been ignoring cause no one was really reading it but i promise ill try to write for Twilight Romance now.**

**Question- I'm curious of what YOU my viewers, think of what will happen. Please, I'd like if you have any thoughts of what will happen. Also, PLEASE tell others about my stories.**

**Idk why i'm putting this but my fav band and the one i recomend for those who like twilight/ werid songs**

**MUSE. MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE MUSE.**


	8. Day Three

Sorry, ive been busy lately. thats why i havent updated. AND BTW I DONT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTER.

song of the week: Judas by Lady Gaga

**JASPERS POV**

"Jasper love have you seen Jessica?" Maria walks towards me with a frown.

i let my head drop and shake it sadly. "Maria... Jessica is dead..."

"What! you better not be screwing with me Jasper or so help me!" she screams at me. I wince

"Katie and I have found the remains of her, as ashes..." Maria looks down and is instanly hugging me.

"i shall kill whoever had done this to her." she mumbles.

"I understand my love" i say making her look at me and kiss her softly.

"Please Jasper, make sure the army is ready. We have four days left" She says and escapse my grip walking away.

I nod and walk off meeting Katie outside.

"Well?" she asks looking at me curiously. I grin big.

"Time to get Kelly" she grins and we walk off to find Kelly, Maria's other friend.

"got the lighters?" i ask looking at Katie. she nods and spots Kelly, nudgeing me and pointing in her direction, where she is feeding off a human. "Kelly!" I hollar out. She looks up with a snarl and realizes it is me. "What can i do for you Major Jasper Whitlock?" She glares at katie. "Katie here is having some... problems. She claims she has a power and would like to show you." Kelly nods and looks at Katie. "Go" Katie looks at me and i nod at here. She closes her eyes clearing her mind and Kelly lets out an ear piercing scream, her cheeks fluch with color along with the rest of her skin. We wait to see Kelly's reaction. "You turned me human!" she screeches. I nod. Katie grins and lundges at Kelly sinking her fangs into her human neck and draining her of her blood. "Lovely way to end it." i say and take a lighter burning the body.

**Alice's POV**

He has not been here for three days, ill give him four more then i give up. The handsome blonde will be no more.

SORRY FOR TYPING LATE. IM BUSY WITH MY FRIENDS AND WHAT NOT. I WILL TRY TO GET ASHAERIN TO CONTINUE OUR TWILIGHT ROMANCE RP, BUT UNITL THEN I NEED TO KEEP POSTING THE STORY TO CATCH UP TO WHERE WE ARE.


	9. Day four

_**Day four**_

_**JPOV**_

"Katie, did you gather a group to help us today?" I say as i walk towards her.

"Of course Jasper." she nods towards the woods where i can make out the scents of James, Rick, And Luke.

I stepped into the clearing where we trained. "Alright everyone gather up!" I yelled and all of the army appears in front of me. "Today, we shall do a battle. Do not kill each other or I will kill you." i began pacing up and down the line of new borns. "Girls against boys. You fight in the woods. Do not kill but tap out when you can not take the pain. As in you CAN shatter." Some of the army hooted in favor. "Now." I say with a pause. and then i let the word roll off the tip of my tonuge. "Go"

Instantly all of the newborns were running into the forest. Into the trap. Katie and I followed them inside and hid. It was like werewolves all over again, snarls rang out through out the forest, screams of pain, and yells of triumpht. A newborn looks around and then up to find me landing on them grabbing her head in a lock and killing her easily. I heard Katie snarl and the shatter of a newborn. This continued for a bit until everyone is dead but for our little pack. We all rounded up the bodies, and set them on fire into ashes.

Katie and I walked in town bored.

"Katie, can i tell you something?" I begin nervously. She gave me a look but nods.

"I...I feel like i am supposed to meet someone. Like we are destined to meet." She sighs and looks at me.

"Jasper, i can see it, in the way you act. You care for me, not like Maria though, but now you say something or someone is troubling you? I do not understand" she looks down.

"I know. I feel like she is here though" I looked around to see a young girl my age. She had short black hair that ended at her shoulders and curled inward. She had blood red eyes like Katie and I, and was... fashionable. And yet it is only 1901... I can smell her from in the distance. She smelled like... an Iris. She was beautiful and before i knew it, I had my mouth hung open, my eyes glued to her, speechless. Katie looked at me and followed my gaze.

"That's her isn't it?" She asked looking at this beautiful masterpiece.

I nodded. She looked like she was looking for someone, outside of a cafe. Soon it looked like the cafe owner went outside and was yelling at her. She argued back. They turned away at the same time and the girl stormed off into the forest. The owner went back in his cafe. "I am going to meet her. When we are done with our plan. I will follow her scent until i find the lovely maiden."

Katie smiled and just nodded. We turned and walked away as the sun began to set.

When we arrived back to the clearing Katie and I began to 'train' James, Rick, and Luke.

"Come at us." i say simply and Rick and luke, the second and third strongest vampires here. Rick charges at me and i grab him by the neck easily shattering it as Katie copies me. Then we gang up on James, killing him instantly and setting the bodies on fire.

Maria came running towards me making crying noises. "Jasper Jessica is gone too!" she wails. I felt bad that i was doing this to her. She hugs me tightly and burries her face in my chest.

"You are the only i can trust Jasper" She says and i nodded saddly.

"Maria... I... I have bad news" she looks up at me horrified.

"Wha... what?" She says softly

"The army... they... they disappeared. Some of them are dead"

She looks up into my eyes like a scared little girl. I started to regrett what i had done.

**A/N: by far one of my longest chapters lol. **

**Im curious, If You saw Alice the way Jasper saw her in this chapter, what would be your reaction.**

**What do you think will happen? Will Jasper bail on Alice and Fall head over heels to Katie?**

**Is Alice really going to give up on her handsome blonde? **

**I also ask if you people like my Twilight Romance story. I am going to hold off on it until i get more comment so comment!**

**- Lova**


	10. Day five

**JPOV**

Maria just looked up at me and i rubbed her back conforting her. Katie watched in the distance a bit jealous but kept calm.

"Maria Everything will be alright." i whispered and she nodded.

"I need to rest" she mumbled and escaped my grip walking away.

I watched her go and Katie walked up to me.

"Are you sure you want to kill her?" She whispered.

"Yeah" i mumble.

"How do we do it?"

I think for a minute. "She trusts me. If I... start flirting with her, you come up from behind and snap her neck, and set her on fire along with this house. Tomorrow we build a new one. A small cottage." Katie looks at me and nods.

We hung out for the day waiting for night to appear. I got ready to work my magic.

"Maria. You look stressed" i say walking up behind her kissing her cheek.

"You have no idea Jasper" she whispered and turns around kissing me softly.

"Maybe i can fix that?" I say hopefully.

She grins liking where this is going. "How Major Whitlock?"

"Like this..." i kiss her softly, putting my hands on her waist and she kisses me back wrapping her arms around my neck. I continued kissing her until i turned her around, away from the mirror so that way she can't see it. Katie sneaks into the house and appears behind us. Before Maria can say anything, Katie rips her head off and sets her on fire and we run out of the building.

We stood outside watching the cottage burn down until it started to rain, which put it out.

"Good job Katie" I said when the fire stopped.

"You too Jasper..." she looked at me. "Are you still on edge about..." i nodded. That girl yesterday, she was beautiful.

"Katie what if tomorrow, I look for her. I know a place we can stay at and i am eager to see this girl." she nodded understandingly

**APOV**

I have been waiting for five freaking days! I'm starting to wonder if this guy even lives! I counted how many suns and moons passed in the vision. I counted seven suns. six moons. I needed to wait two more days. lovely. James has beem bugging me about being his mate. He needed an answer by tomorrow, and i don't know what he will do when i say no. I need someone to be there for me. To calm me down. To bad that isn't a power. If it was i wish i had it. But this is life. And this is how i delt with it. With heart breaking, bloody war, combat. You don't even know what you're saying Alice. You're confusing yourself. When Saterday comes and he doesnt arrive. Give up...


	11. Day Six

**JPOV**

I'm panicking, It's not even morning yet. Why am i so... drawn to this girl... She has this... scent. It's just enchanting. She also looked like she would be a handful too... i could care less! I am determined to see this lovely girl.

"Jasper. Calm down, i swear you will explode if you thought of her anymore!" I looked up from seeing Katie scowling at me.

"I know but... She's just so beautiful!"

Kait nodded understanding. "i know... I know... just... cool down a bit ok?" she walks over to me kissing my cheek. I... I don't care what Katie says. I will start looking for this girl within the next hour!

**APOV**

"Alice, babe. I need an answer" it was EXACTLY 12:00 am. The 6th day. James was not kidding when he said he needed an answer by then. James had me pinned against a walk, kissing my neck. I tilted my head to the side to grant him more room.

"I..." I couldn't find the words. James was nice, but also violent. He would surely beat me if I said no... I just needed one day. The day where i would meet my mystery man...

I moaned softly. "James... i..." He lifts his face from my neck looking into my eyes. "Cmon Mary... you know i love you." his lips brushed against mine, his tongue grazing my bottom lip.

"James. I can't be your mate..." i started regretting what i said because he froze in place, his lips at my jaw line. His grip on my shoulders tightened and i winced in pain. I was wearing a tank top. He was gripping me so hard that when i looked away, i saw my shoulder was forming cracks until my right one shattered. James actually SHATTERED my shoulder! I cried out in pain as he put a hand over my mouth muffling my screams.

"Alice ya better be joking." he growls under his breath and when i shake my head, he pushes me onto the floor. He sweeped his blonde hair out of his eyes and put a foot down on my stomach keeping me pressed against the floor.

"James please stop!" i choke out. I wrap my hands around his ankle trying to lift his foot off me but he keeps his stance.

"You know what this means baby? You get to live... but you must pay for everything i had given you!" he picks me up by my neck choking me. More cracks appeared on my chest and neck. I groan in pain and he raises a fist to punch me. i quickly pushed him away blurring deeper into the house. He snarls and runs after me grabbing my arm flinging me into a wall. All the cracks healed soon and my shattered shoulder was back together. Well that's good for now.

James was in to deep and has lost his mind with me. I needed a hero. I ran at james tackling him down and running out the door. It was raining so he won't catch my scent. I ran into town at human speed hurt and scared.

**JPOV**

It was raining when i went fucking outside. FUCKING RAINING! How am i going to catch her scent. I was wondering in town, looking down, all these thoughts going throught my mind. I had my cowboy hat on, and all my western clothes. Black pants and a white button down shirt.

I headed towards the spot where i last saw this girl. But on the way there, someone ran into me, their face burried in their hands. She had the same hair and scent as the girl i saw and my jaw dropped. The girl didn't even look up and she muttered the words sorry and even though i was already dead, i died again. Her voice was beautiful. Like bells. She continued running looking scared. not glancing up but her hands were not covering her face anymore. She looked over her shoulder but her gaze didn't settle on me. She was drop dead sexy. She had a perfect figure... her eyes were a blood red. I realized last time i saw her she was wearing sunglasses. She was a vampire like me.

I looked over my shoulder to see what she was running from a blonde haired guy was running after her. Another vampire. I watched her run faster, not like a vampire runs but faster then any human. I turned around and shoved the guy to the ground when he got close to me. No one was really on this block. This town was half dead. He snarled and pushed his way past me to get to this girl.

"MARY!" He screams at the girl, my girl. My back was to her but i can tell she turned around horrified.

"Wat do you want James!" Mary screamed at him and i turned around grabbing him by his shirt and beating him up as Mary ran away. It's like she didn't even see me. i didn't care. This creep was trying to hurt her and that would not happen. I would die all over again for this girl.

**sorry i haven't updated. ive been busy for a while. i hope you guys like this chapter. This is the second time Jasper meets alice and she doesnt even know its him! lol i love it**


	12. Meeting Him

**JPOV**

"Katie I met her! She was being abused but I still met her!" I was so excited. Katie put her hands on my shoulders to look at me.

"Jasper calm down! What's her name? Is she nice?"

"Well... Like i said she was being abused... I saved her"

"Well go outside! Find her man! GO GET HER!" Katie yelled at me pushing me towards the door.

"Alright Alright see you later!" I ran out of the house into town.

**APOV**

My hero... I didn't even pay attention to him but i knew it was the one. The man i have been waiting for. James will come back in the future. To haunt me, but right now James is gone. I'm meeting my mystery man today.

I was sitting at a table in the cafe, the owner eyeing me since i've been here every day for the past six days. I looked down praying that he will walk into the door at any second. I waited ten minutes.

twenty

thirty

an hour... until the beautiful sound of bells gesturing that a person walked into the cafe filled the air. I looked up to see a beautiful man. My man,wearing an black cowboy hat, A white button down shirt that was a bit baggy but made him look hotter because it showed his chest a bit, black pants and boots. He was an angel. He looked up and our eyes met. I was breathless. He walked over to me with a grin on his face and was soon looking down at me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I almost whispered. I was surprised i was able to speak.

He ducked his head like a good southern gentleman and said "I'm sorry ma'am"

He smiled down at me and i held out his hand. He took it without hesataiting and i stood up and together we walked out of the cafe.

"I haven't caught your name." I stopped walking and looked up at him he chuckled and smiled

"Jasper whitlock ma'am. And your name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon, though i prefer to be called Alice"

"Alice... That's a beautiful name..."

I looked down smiling "So do you live here Jasper?"

"Yes with my friend Katie."

"Cool." we started walking again in silence.

"Who was that guy yesterday..."

"Oh James... my ex he got mad that i rejected being his mate so he beat me upp. I heal fastly though so i was ok. And then you came in and became my hero."

"So why did you reject him?"

"I was waiting to meet you..." i looked down once again.

"So how did you know you would meet me?"

"I have the power to see the future... or people's futures. I saw you and me in the cafe"

"Oh cool."

we kept walking and talking about small things, i knew i really liked him, he was hot and handsome at the same time and i felt safe around him a bit.

**JPOV**

I felt her emotion. She was enchanted by me and was falling for me already. She was adorable and i had the right to call her mine... secretly.

"So do you have a place to live?" I say as we walk into the woods.

"No... i was going to wonder around."

"You can stay with me and Katie..."

She looked up at me, her eyes glowing. "Really Jasper?"

I nodded smiling. "C'mon I'll bring you there" I continued leading her deeper into the woods until we reached the small house.

"Welcome to my house" I led her inside.

"Jasper is that you?" Katie calls out.

"Did you find-" Katie walks into the room and stops short seeing Alice "I take that as a yes."

"Katie this is Alice, Alice this is Katie" I looked at both of them.

"Nice to meet you Katie." Alice said staying next to me

"You too Alice." Katie walks over to us hugging both of us.

"I'll leave you two to be." Katie smiles walking outside and blurring off.

"She's nice" Alice looks up at me and sits on the couch making herself feel at home.

"Yep" I sat next to her and looked into her eyes. She stared back innocently and just blinks. Before i knew we were kissing. Her lips were soft and her scent was amazing. She was gentle and careful when we kissed, her tounge grazing my bottom lip and running against my fangs. But she stopped kissing me and just went blank... staring at the wall behind me looking lost.

"Alice?" I stared at her. I recieved no response and i realized she was having a vision. She finally came back to it.

"What did you see?" I searched her eyes.

"Nothing you need to know" she whispers and looks down.

"Alice, do you miss being human?" She looked up, her eyes filled with joy at the word human.

"So much... i miss not having to avoid people, to blush, to not be a monster..."

"Katie can turn vampires into human as long as they want. We can run off together. I know i've been asking a lot but..." I was cut off by her lovely kiss again.

"That sounds amazing Jasper" and together we talked about where we would go and what we would do.

**I decided to continue this story because i have 7 big events that i have thought of before Alice even had a vision about Jasper and im to excited. I have been busy so chapters will be slow and reviews will be nice!**


End file.
